The Next Chapter of Their Lives
by SusannaOppong
Summary: Teddy Duncan and Spencer Walsh were just normal teenagers. Until one night, they make the mistake that would change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**okay so here is the first chapter. Tell me please if I should continue or not. I'm open to constructive criticism. So this is just another Teddy pregnant one. Umm what else... Ohh! Check out RobertaMarie stories! Best writer on fanfiction to me. Tell me your thoughts! Ok enough of my blabber mouth, read! **

"You have got to be kidding me." 17 year old Teddy Duncan exclaimed.

Teddy flopped onto her bed and soaked her pillow with tears. In her hand held the object that would change her life forever.

A positive pregnancy test.

* One Month Earlier *

" Are the Duncan's set for family fun time?!" Amy and Bob said in unison.

"Laptop, computer, video games..." P.J. And Gabe checked off their list.

"Guys we're only gonna be gone for three days!" Bob exclaimed.

" Crap, P.J. We're gonna need more stuff!"

" Hey Bobby, where is Teddy?" Amy questioned.

"Here I am..." Teddy Duncan said with bags under her eyes and a stuffy nose.

"Oh honey are you sick?" Amy had a worried look in her eyes, one of her babies were sick and she was not happy about it.

" yah! And I was so looking forward to family fun time!"

" Should we cancel the trip?" Bob worried, he wanted to fish but also did not want to leave his baby girl at home!

" No you guys go! I will be fine. I'll have Ivy come over and stay with me." Teddy said.

" Well okay..." Amy looks at her watch. " Oh we have to go! Bye Teddy love you!"

"Love you too! Bye and have fun!" Teddy exclaimed. Not too excited though, she did not want her parents to suspect she had something planned.

After the Duncan's left teddy quickly cleaned herself up and called Spencer to come over.

Teddy then put rose petals all over the house and lit many candles.

"This will be great!" Teddy thought out loud.

Spencer rang the doorbell and Teddy let him in.

"Why hello Ms. Duncan. How are you this fine evening?"

Teddy giggled at his proper voice and answered,

" I am well Mr. Walsh. May I escort you to the couch?"

With that said Teddy walks him over to the couch. The cute couple starts talking about random things but soon it got heated. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Soon spencer removed Teddy's purple dress and she was in her under garments.

Spence removed his clothes and picked Teddy up bridal style into her room and threw her on the bed.

The finished having sex in 3 hours

"That was the best night of my life!" Spencer said between breaths.

"I love you spence."

I love you too Teddy"

* present day *

"Why were we so stupid!" Teddy thought.

With that thought her door opened...

How was it? Continue? Comment! Bye bye!

- Susanna Oppong


	2. Chapter 2

"Teddy?" Amy Duncan had heard her daughter crying and wanted to know what was wrong.

Teddy quickly hid the pregnancy test and tried to think of a lie that would cover up this problem.

"Yea momma?" She used her little girl voice that always softened her mom's heart.

"Why are you crying baby?"Amy Duncan knew she would go momma bear on anyone who would hurt her babies.

Teddy looked her mom in the eye and knew it would kill her mom if she knew she was pregnant.

" umm I was watching a show and the guy cheated on the girl and it reminded my about when me and spence broke up.." Teddy replied confidently.

"Oh I'm sorry baby!" Amy exclaimed while hugging her oldest daughter.

"It's ok mom...um can you go, I wanna call spence to come over." Teddy said wanting her mom to leave.

"Okay! Oh I'm making your favorite tonight! Takeout!"

With that said Teddy's mom left. Teddy walked to her video camera to make a video diary.

"Hey Charlie!" Teddy put a fake smile on her face. "It's me again. So um... I just want to tell you that I always love you and even if I ever leave, remember that I'm always here for you. And if I'm not well, good luck charlie!"

Teddy put the Camera down and called Spencer to meet her at the coffee house at 4. It was 3:30 now so she decided to leave so she can have some time to think while driving.

When she got there she was all nerves. She saw spencer in the corner with two coffee's in his hands.

"Hey spence!" Teddy tried to sound happy.

"Hey Teddy, what's wrong?" Spencer always knew when something was not right with Teddy and this time he had a feeling he was part of it.

"Um there is something we should talk about..." Teddy said nervously.

"Are you breaking up with me? I thought things were going great and we love each other and-". Teddy cut Spencer off with a kiss.

"Thanks babe." Spencer said with a smirk on his face, "I love it when you shut me up like that."

The couple walked over to a booth and sat down. They had coffee already so they ordered a plate of cookies, but Teddy did not have the appetite to eat and spence wouldn't either once he finds out.

"So what's wrong babe?" Spencer questioned.

"Um. This is hard. Spencer, can you promise to never leave me?"

"Of course Teddy, I love you and nothing is going to change that, ever!" Spencer said to her.

"Okay I'm going to count to three and just blurt it out. Ready?" Teddy was very nervous and this was the test if he was a good boyfriend or not.

"One...two...three... I'm pregnant." Teddy felt like a stone just left her chest and she hoped and prayed spence would be there for her.

"Your pregnant?! How? Oh wait I know how, but we used protection!" Spencer was very nervous but would never leave his girlfriend. Never.

"Well it's not 100% safe!" With that said Teddy burst into tears. Spencer scooted to her side of the booth and rocked her, telling her he would never leave her and he would always be with her.

Back at the Duncan home P.J. Was helping out his parents with babysitting and cleaning rooms.

"Charlie, do you want to help me clean rooms?" P.J. asked his 3 year old sister.

"Only if you make Toby go away!" Charlie stated with her cutest voice.

"And I'm going alone." P.J. Hopped down the stairs to clean Teddy's room first. He slid open the blue door an saw that Teddy's pillows were all over the place.

"Aw man! Why is Teddy so dirty!" P.J thought out loud.

He started cleaning her room. But when he started to clean her bed, he found a stick that said positive.

P.J knew what it was and he was scared. Scared for his sister, for spencer, for his parents relationship with her.

How was it? Comment! next chapter at 5 reviews! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**it stinks I'm not getting many reviews! Next chapter at 10 reviews! Hope you like this chapter! I put some fluff... :) **

Three days after Teddy found out she was pregnant, it was harder and harder to hide it from her parents. She already made an appointment to go to the doctor and hear her baby or babies heart beat. She and Spencer also decided to move out and live with each other so they would not be a pain to their parents.

"Knock knock."

Teddy knew that it was P.J. at the door.

"Come in P.J.!"

P.J. Walked into the room and sat down in Teddy's beanbag chair. Teddy sat crisscrossed on the ground and looked up at her older brother.

P.J. Looked down at his sister saw how much he loves her and he had to stand up for her.

"I know your pregnant." P.J. said flatly.

"What? How? Who told you?" Teddy stood up her face red.

"I'm going to help you tell mom and dad. And I will help you get an apartment with Spencer."

"Wow."Teddy thought. She decided to tell her parents after her first appointment so she can show the ultrasound pictures.

With that said P.J. hugged his little sister who he was the closest to and left the room.

Teddy's appointment was in 1 hour so she decided to get ready. It was warm in Denver that day since it was the summer so she decided to wear white shorts with a tank to that said "live, love, dream". She then grabbed her keys and left.

Spencer was in the Duncan living room with Bob and they were talking about the latest Denver Nuggets game. Teddy was happy to see at least one more good moment with Spencer and her dad before the news was to be told.

"Hey spence."

"Oh hey Teddy bear."

Teddy rolled her eyes said bye to her mom and dad and left. Her parents think they are going to lunch so the don't suspect anything.

When they got there they walked in and Teddy walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi I'm Teddy Duncan. I have an appointment at 12."

"Ok just fill these out and we will call you up in a few."

"Alrighty then!"

Teddy and Spencer went to sit down. Teddy did the paper work and was called up right when she finished.

The nurse weighed Teddy in and asked her questions about her health. A couple minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Gorman. And you must be Teddy?"

"Yea I'm Teddy and this is my boyfriend Spencer."

The doctor sat on the stool and looked at Teddy and asked,

"When was the last time you had unprotected sex?"

Teddy told him the time and then the doctor started to put a cool gel on her stomach so they could see the baby.

"Okay it looks like your about 5 weeks along and you will be having one baby. Here are your pictures from today and I would like to see you in 10 weeks then you will be 15 weeks along."

The doctor left the room to leave Teddy with tears in her eyes.

"Spencer were going to have a baby!"

"I know! It will be hard but we will get through it!"

"I love you Spencer!"

"I love you too Teddy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for not updating! I was getting ready for school and yah...hope you like it!**

After the appointment Teddy and Spencer drove to Spencer's parents house to tell his parents. The couple entered the house nervously and sat down on the couch waiting for his parents.

"Are you ready babe?" Teddy asked her boyfriend. She loved him so much that it hurt her to see him so nervous.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Teddy, it's just I'm their only son and they will be very disappointed."

With that said the Walsh parents entered the home surprised to see Teddy there.

"Oh Teddy dear! What a surprise!" Mrs. Walsh exclaimed.

"Um mom, dad there is something we need to tell you. You should sit down."

"Uh oh I don't like the sound of that!" Mr. Walsh said while sitting in the recliner.

"Well three days ago I went out to lunch with Teddy and she told me some news."

"What? What is it?"

"Um well about a month ago Teddy's family went on vacation and she stayed home and well um she is...pregnant?" Spencer was relieved once he said the word pregnant.

"Spencer we are extremely disappointed in you. We raised you better than that!" Mrs. Walsh said on the verge of tears.

"Get out! Get out of my house!" Mr. Walsh was beyond angry and wanted this boy and girl out of his house.

"No no no Paul honey. Give him 2 weeks to get an apartment, then he is out."

"Spencer I don't want to see you right now! Leave! I don't care what your mother says pack up and go!"

"Yes sir." With that said Spencer and Teddy went to his room and started to put things in bags. When they were done they took one last look at the Walsh home and got in their car and left.

"Spencer baby, I'm so sorry" Teddy comforted him.

"It's okay, let's just focus on telling your family. A determined look came upon Spencer's face as he drove away.

* The Duncan home *

"Hey mom, dad? Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure Teddy you can tell us anything!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh really then? Then I'll just say it. I'm pregnant...heh heh"

"What? Did you just say your pregnant?" Amy asked. She could see Bob fuming up like the cartoons in cartoon shows.

"I'm really sorry mom and dad! Spence and I were on the couch and it got heated so we uh...we had protection!"

While Teddy was talking fast and explaining herself, Amy cooled Bob off.

"Kids sit down." Bob said sternly.

"Wait what...?"

"NOW." Amy was by far scarier than her dad so the couple instantly sat down.

"Listen Teddy we have a story to tell you." Bob started

"It all started when we were 17..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What happened when you were 17 mom?" Teddy asked. She wanted to know what her parents were hiding from her.

"Teddy, when we were 17 we were like you and Spencer, the cutest couple in the school. When we told our parents we were going to prom we didn't really go. We rented a hotel room and spent the night having sex, unprotected sex."

"Wait mom don't tell me you got-"

"Pregnant? Yes I did. We had Faith Marie on September 17, 1990. 24 years ago" Amy chocked out before bursting into tears.

"But she was a still born." Bob completed the story while rocking his wife.

Teddy and Spencer just sat there in shock. They knew that history just repeated itself. Teddy got up and hugged her mom and dad.

"Since Toby is a baby, Spencer and I will get an apartment. P.J. Said he would help us, but we are willing if you would help too since you have been through this before."

"Yes. Mr. And Mrs. Duncan we will take full responsibility." Spencer pulled something out of his pocket. "Here are the ultrasound pictures from today."

"We would love to help you. We can't be that mad at you guys because we were I. The same shoes." Amy told her daughter.

With that said P.J. Walked out of the kitchen in shock about his parents loss of a baby but quickly hid his shocked look and gave his sister something, "Here are the keys to your new apartment! It's $300 a month and free parking!"

"Thanks P.J.!"

A week later Spencer and Teddy are move into their apartment. It's a 2 bedroom, with 1 full bathroom, a kitchen, and a small family room.

"Home sweet home Teddy."

"Yea home sweet home honey and home sweet home our little baby!"

Teddy's parents bought furniture for the couple even if it was expensive. Spencer got a job at a sports store and Teddy got a job at a pregnant fashion stores on when she needs pregnancy clothes she can get them half off.

Teddy is going to do online schooling so she can be home when the baby comes along.

Spencer and Teddy where siting on their bed and talking.

"Spencer what do you think we're having?" Teddy asked.

"I want a boy. I think it's a boy, fatherly instincts."

"I want a girl. Motherly instincts."

"Whatever it is, it will be beautiful. Just like you Teddy. I love you."

" I love you too Spencer!"

**Okay so here is the chapter! I start school tomorrow so I won't be updating as much. Let's make a goal of 2 or 3 chapters a week. Cool? I finally figured out how to use bold at the bottom. Lol so um...review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 months went by quickly and now Spencer was in school and Teddy did online schooling. They still have their after school jobs and Spencer and his dad are warming up to each other again.

Teddy was over at her parents because she has finished her schooling for today. Her mom is going with her to her second appointment.

"Ready to go mom?" Teddy asked. She had a baby bump now so she had a large sweatshirt over her.

Once they got to the ob/gyn Teddy filled out the papers and was called up.

"Hello Teddy! How are you feeling?" Dr. Gorman asked.

"You know I'm doing pretty great! This is my mom with me and I'm ready to hear my baby's heartbeat!"

"Alrighty!" The doctor put cold gel on Teddy's growing stomach and put the wand over it. Teddy heard the heartbeat that brought tears to her and her mothers eyes.

"Umm...Teddy?" The doctor asked

"Yes Doc? Is something wrong with my baby?" Teddy grew worried, she didn't want anything to be wrong with her baby!

"Surprise! Your having two babies! I would like to see you in 10 weeks and then you will be 25 weeks pregnant." With that said the doctor left the room to get his papers.

"Two babies mom? I can't do this!" Teddy started crying.

"No no no baby you will be fine! We will help you through this!" Amy comforted her daughter.

The two woman Duncan's walked out of the hospital and got in the car. Teddy didn't say anything the whole drive and Amy knew that she wouldn't want to hear any comfort.

"Mom?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"Can you take me to where you buried my sister Faith? I want to see her."

Amy was hesitant at first but decided it was time for her to see Faith again. It has been 10 years since her last visit. Amy pulled into the graveyard parking lot and got out and walked to the far section of the place. The grave stone was a tall angel with large wings near the bottom said "RIP Faith Marie Duncan. 1990 - 1990."

Teddy and her mom sat there and talked about what she would have looked like, how she would act and where she would be today.

"Mom, may I have some alone time with her?"

"Of course honey." Amy said walking back to her car.

"Hey Faith. Big sis. I have never met you but I love you so much. I'm Teddy Renee Duncan. I'm the 2nd born Duncan well third if you were here and I just wanted to talk to you..." Teddy goes on about her life and what she could have done with her sister and such.

"Wait a minute, I have to make a video diary for this!" Teddy grabbed her camera out of her bag. "Hey Charlie! It's your big sister Teddy here! I want you to know that I love you, and don't make the mistakes I do. I'm pregnant with twins and I'm living in an apartment with Spencer and doing online schooling. When I told mom and dad I was pregnant they told me some news. As you can see I'm at a grave site and it's a grave for our older sister Faith Marie Duncan. She was a still born which means she died at birth. One day mom will tell you more about her. Love you sis and good luck charlie!"

After the grave visit Teddy went home to get ready for work. She got in her car Ed and drove to mall. When she got there she walked to the store she worked at and started to work. When she was at her cash register someone came from behind and put their hands over her eyes. Teddy started screaming bit was soon quieted by her boyfriends voice.

"It's just me Teddy. You can leave work early but I have a surprise for you."

Spencer guided Teddy to her car and told her to drive home and he will be there too. Teddy drove home and got out of her car and walked up to her and Spencer's apartment. She opened the door and saw rose petals and candles lit.

"Oh Spencer! It looks beautiful and smells amazing!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Only for my beautiful girlfriend and baby!" Spencer said in a sing song voice.

"ies." Teddy says.

"ies? Is that even a word?" Spencer questioned.

"We're having babies! Two! Twins! How are we going to make it Spencer?" Teddy exclaimed.

"What? But the doctor only saw one!"

"Well when my mom and I went today the doctor saw two babies! I'm scared Spencer! One of the babies could die or both could die! I probably have to get a c-section!" With that Teddy burst into tears.

"It's going to be ok baby, we can do this. I love you Teddy."

"If you say it will then I believe you. I love you too Spencer.

Hi! Sorry it's been so long

Since the last update. So um Teddy will have her babies in a couple of chapters. Btw she names one of the babies after her sister that died. So hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Today Spencer and Teddy are going to their next appointment Teddy was now 25 weeks pregnant with a growing stomach. Her hormones were off the wall to so Spencer was carful about what he said to her.

"Teddy hurry up!" Spencer whined.

"Don't rush me I'm coming! Your being a real ass today Spencer!"

"The words of my beautiful girlfriend." Spencer murmured.

Teddy put on a sweater with her new jacket and pregnancy sweatpants. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door where Spencer was. She gave him a kiss and walked to Ed.

When they got to the OBGYN Teddy walked to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Teddy Duncan and I'm here for an appointment."

Teddy grabbed the papers and threw them at Spencer.

"Here you do it."

Spencer knew she was a bit crazy today so he filled out the papers without complaining.

The nurse called them in and weighed Teddy. Teddy went to the room the nurse pointed at and sat on the bed.

"Spence we're going to see what genders the babies are today! I can't wait!"

"Me too. I want two boys."

"Well too bad bucko! I want two girls!"

"Again the lovely words of my girlfriend." Spencer murmured.

With that said the doctor came in. He put the cold gel on Teddy's stomach and the babies heart beat was heard.

"Okay Teddy your about 25 weeks along and we can find out the genders if you want them?"

"We would! I want two boys and She wants two girls so hopefully it will be a boy and a girl!" Spencer compromised.

"Are you kidding? I want what I want!"

"Okay moving on...let's see baby number one is a...boy!" The doctor zoomed in more to see the baby's privates. "And baby number two is a girl!"

"Yay one of each!" Spencer and Teddy said together.

After the appointment Teddy and Spencer are going over to the Duncan's to have a Christmas Eve dinner. Lucky for them, P.J. Is cooking!

They walked up the steps and Teddy let herself in.

"Hi everyone!" Teddy yelled into the house.

"Teddy gosh we can hear you! We're all in here!" Gabe said sounding like his usual annoyed self.

"There's the little rascal I've missed!" Teddy ruffled with Gabe's hair.

"Oh Teddy! Look at you! You're glowing!" Amy and Bob had gotten over the Teddy pregnant thing so now they were excited for their grand babies.

"Teddy! I missed you!" Charlie exclaimed. "Why are you so fat though?"

Everyone laughed and Teddy told charlie that she had two babies inside her and she would be an aunt soon.

"Okay everyone! We know the genders!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Really? What are you having?"

"We're are having a...pause for dramatic effect. A boy and a girl!"

"Oh yeah now I have another baby boy to teach my ways to." Gabe said rubbing his hands together.

"Remind me to never let Gabe babysit. Oh and P.J. too!"

"Hey!" The boys said.

"Teddy we're very excited for you. Make us beautiful grand babies." Bob and Amy said.

"Does that mean Toby gets to live with grandma?"

"No Charlie!"

*2 hours later*

"Oh wow it's really coming down out there." Amy said while staring out the window.

"Ok well we're going home! Thanks for the awesome dinner P.J.!" Teddy yelled though the house.

"No no nope! Your not going anywhere Teddy! The roads are closed!" Bob yelled in excitement. He was glad he would be having his little girl at home again.

"Well ok then! Is that okay with you Spence?"

"Totally. I love the Duncan's!"

*The next day"

"Merry Christmas baby." Teddy said to Spencer with sleep in her eyes. She got on top of him and kissed him.

"Ooh baby ...merry Christmas. I love you."

Spencer and Teddy got up and brushed their teeth. They walked upstairs so they could open presents with the family.

"Oh good morning sleepyheads!" Amy said to her daughter.

"What? I thought it was 8 in the morning?"

"Nope! It's almost 12! I can't believe you made me wait to open my new game station!" Gabe yelled.

"Wait, how do you know what we got you?"

"Oh hah just guessing I got that...no reason!"

The family opened their presents. Gabe got a new game station, P.J. got new cooking pots and pans, charlie got a new doll house, Toby got baby toys, Teddy and Spencer got two cribs for the babies, Bob got new pants and Amy got a trip to Paris.

"I'm going to Paris!" Amy screamed.

"And that's not all..." Bob danced around. "Since we won those two tickets, we get to be on tv, and talk about the trip!"

"I get to be on tv!?" Amy was beyond happy.

"We get to be on tv!" Bob fixed.

"Yah, yah. Whatever! I'm going to go pack even if we don't leave for 3 months!"

"Wait wait. One more thing." Spencer pulled something out of his pocket. He got down on one knee. "Teddy I love you so much, and even if we are only 17 I want to spend my life with you and our little angels. Teddy Renee Duncan, will you please marry me? I love you so much."

"Oh my god yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Spencer picked Teddy up and kissed her.

"I love you Spencer! This ring is beautiful by the way!"

"I love you too Teddy and I will always be here for you!"

The Duncan family clapped and yelled.

Ok so thanks for reading this! Review review! Isn't Spencer cute! Everyone comment about the story and about how hot Spencer/shane is.

Bye! Review, follow, favorite!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Spencer I'm so excited! Only one more month till the babies are born!" It was Spencer and Teddy's anniversary February 14. It was also valentines day. Teddy was also about 33 weeks pregnant now. The nursery room was done and they were set to have their babies. They also already picked two names too, but are keeping it a secret till the twins are born.

"I can't wait to spend the day with my fiancé. We're going out to dinner tonight for our anniversary, and valentines day! Also your mom called me to bring you over to their house."

"Okay Spencer! Let's go than! I think one of the twins is going to be a soccer player! Their kicking up a storm today! Teddy exclaimed.

Spencer and Teddy got in the car and drove over to the Duncan's. Spencer parked the car and got out. He helped Teddy out of the car and they slowly walked over to the Duncan house. Teddy opened the door and heard,

"Surprise!" Everyone of Teddy's best friends were there, her family and her parents.

"Oh my goodness! You threw my a baby shower?"

Teddy walked to the center of the room where there was a cupcake tower and lots of gifts surrounding it. Her favorite music was playing and she was ready to have fun! The men left with Spencer to go hiking and the ladies were left to have a baby shower for Teddy.

Teddy sat down and started opening presents.

"Oh mom this is so cute!" Teddy was holding 2 onesies that said "thing 1" and on the other "thing 2".

"Thought you would like that. You know momma got taste!"

"Moving on...oh Ivy I love this animal print shirts! It's so like you!"

"Hah I know Teddy I know!"

Suddenly Teddy felt sharp pains in her stomach and she felt like she wet herself.

"Mom? I think I'm in labor. Ow ow wow this feels like..."

"Okay party's off! Teddy come on let's get you to the hospital." Amy Ordered.

*in the car*

"Ivy, ow, can you call Spencer please?"

"Sure girl." Ivy dialed Spencer's number. "Boy you better get your fat ass over to the hospital cause your fiancé is in labor! Oh stop crying you idiot! Ok bye!"

"Ivy you can't be mean to my fiancé."

"Girl you know I've never liked him."

*at the hospital"

"Hi Teddy! here, let's see how far you are...ok your 2 centimeters dilated so you will have your baby in about 8 hours." With that the doctor left the room.

"Mom I can't do this! I'm so scared!"

"No no no honey! You will be fine! F-I-N-E! I love you and in less than eight hours you will have two little babies in your arms!"

"But mom I have to push 2 babies out of me! I can't do a c-section so have to push! Where's Spencer? I need him!"

"I'm here baby!" Spencer came running into the room with dirt and mud all over him from the hike.

"I guess your not a very good hiker Spence." Teddy giggled.

"Huh? Oh no I was going great but then I fell because I was freaking out about you and I fell in the mud. Heh heh, so anyway, how are you?"

"Better since you came. I can't believe it's been 8 months, we had our night in July and now I'm giving birth in February! It's all going too fast!"

About an hour later Teddy fell asleep and woke up five hours later in a lot of pain.

"ugh Spencer! Ask the doctor if I can get epidural yet! It hurts so bad."

Five minutes later the doctor came in and said she was 8 centimeters so she could get the epidural. He stuck the needle in her back and she had instant relief. And she fell back asleep.

Two hours later Teddy woke up and the doctor said she was 10 centimeters dilated so she was ready to give birth. The doctor came in with a team and they spread Teddy's legs.

"It's time Teddy." Spencer said to her.

"Let's have two babies then!" Teddy was very scared but ready to meet her babies.

"Ok Teddy we're going to have you push and the nurse will count to ten and when she is done we will tell you when to push again."

Teddy did her first push which hurt like hell but she still continued.

"Spencer I hate you for putting me through this!" Teddy yelled.

"I love you too babe!"

After the fifth push Teddy heard a cry.

"It's a boy!"

Teddy pushed five more times and heard another cry.

"Its a girl!"

They weighed the babies in and sent in Teddy's parents. Bob came rushing into the room with Amy right on his back.

"Where are my grand babies?" Amy asked.

"Mom, dad, here is our first born Jacob Alexander Walsh born at 9:01 p.m. Weighing 5 pounds 2 ounces. And our second born Grace Marie Walsh born at 9:05 p.m. Weighing 5 pounds 3 ounces. Welcome to the world my angels." Teddy handed the babies to her parents.

"Beautiful names Teddy, beautiful names Spencer." The parents said.

"We love you both! Teddy cooed to her babies.

In this story Spencer's birthday is not Feb 14th. Just making that clear. How did you like it? I hope it came out good! So In the next chapter Teddy and Spence r bringing the babies home and yah... I don't know what else to do with this story but I want at least 20 chapters but I need suggestions that you want to happen. But enough of my blabber mouth! Next chapter at 20 reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After three days of being in the hospital Teddy was able to go home finally.

"Oh Spence I can't wait to go home! I want to show the babies their new cribs!"

"Wow baby I have never seen you so excited!" Spencer joked

The couple walked out of the hospital got to their car.

"I want you two to be snug! Denver is a cold place this February!" Teddy cooed she love her babies so much even though they were a big mistake. She was just happy to have them now.

"Hello?" Spencer said picking up the phone. "Oh uh hi mom. You- dad- oh ok we will see you soon then... Yea love you too bye." Spencer hung up.

"What was that about?" Teddy questioned.

"Um well I guess my dad is really sorry about how he handled the baby thing so they want us over for dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"Well it's okay if we go. They probably hate me though..." Teddy replied with a sad face.

"Hey." Spencer lifted Teddy's chin with his finger. "I still love you, and that's all that matters."

Teddy and Spencer got in the car and drove over to the Walsh home.

At the Walsh home Linda Walsh was preparing a dinner for the family and she thought a still very pregnant Teddy.

"Paul honey, remember to be nice to Teddy and our son."

"Linda I told you I forgive Teddy! Our son is the problem. I bet he made her have sex! But I will put in a happy face for you, it's not real though."

"Okay but Paul we should-" Linda was cut off with the doorbell. "Their here!"

Linda missed having her baby boy around, after all she loved him no matter what.

Linda opened the door to see Spencer on the steps.

"Hi mom."

"Spencer, oh come here baby!" Linda embraced her son she missed so much.

"Where's Teddy?" Linda asked.

"Oh she is getting the babies?"

"BabIES? You had two? Three? Four? Oh Spence I hope you didn't have five!" Linda exclaimed.

"No I'm glad not five, haha. No uh we had twins three days ago and right when you called we were about to bring them home." Spencer explained.

Teddy walked up the steps nervously. She hoped that the Walsh family still liked her and Spencer.

"Hi Mrs. Walsh."

"Oh Teddy! How our you?...oh my, the babies are adorable!" Linda started pinching the babies cheeks.

"Oh haha well thanks Mrs. Walsh."

"Please, call me Linda." She brought the couple inside.

"Paul honey! The kids are here!"

"Oh hello Teddy! Spencer. It's so nice to see you!" Paul might have said that with excitement but you can see the hate he has for Spencer in his eyes, it wasn't right.

"Hi thanks for inviting us! We didn't think you would ever!"

"Teddy dear, I thought you would still be pregnant?"

"Oh no I actually gave birth just three days ago! Our firstborn is Jacob and our second born is Grace." Teddy handed the babies to them.

"Oh they are so precious." Linda said "Aren't they Paul honey?"

"Yes they are. Jacob looks just like you Spencer." Paul paused. "Spencer, I'm sorry for the hatred I had for you and Teddy. I am terrible person for just ignoring you and my grandchildren. Please forgive me."

"Dad your an awesome person. I would be angry with my child too if he got his girlfriend pregnant. I am so happy we are able to work this out!"

After dinner Teddy and Spencer went home and cuddled in bed. Three minutes of cuddling they heard a cry, then two cries.

"Babe, they just know when we are having alone time!"

Ok thanks for everyone who reads. Um...next chapter something bad is going to happen just letting you know. Tell your friends about this story! I don't care if you intercom it to your whole school! Just tell someone. So favorite, review,and READ! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Three exhausting months went by and now the couple had cute 3 month old babies. Today the couple was going to have a family fun day with all of the Duncan clan and go to super adventure land!

"Teddy did you get the diaper bag for Grace?" Spencer yelled.

"Yea babe do you have Jake's?"

"Yup and the boys are ready to go! Just waiting on you girls!"

The two three month olds and the two 18 year olds went to their new BMW bought by Spencer's parents.

"Hello Duncan's!" Teddy exclaimed as she walked into her favorite house.

"Teddy! I missed you!" Charlie exclaimed.

Teddy put the babies down and ran over and picked up her 4 year old sister she loved so much.

"I missed you too Charlie! Now where is mommy and daddy?"

"In the kitchen!"

Teddy walked into the kitchen and saw a stressed Amy with a crying Toby.

"Oh Toby will you please hush! Oh Teddy! Your here thank God!" Amy exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"Toby is sick and he kept your father and I up all night!" Amy looked to her side and saw a sleeping Bob in the chair. She put a donut to his nose to try to wake him up.

Bob smelled the donut in his sleep and frantically said, " Bob Duncan here and ready to eat!"

"No Bob! Toby! Hold him!" Amy handed Toby to her husband.

"So Toby is sick and me and your dad are too tired to go anywhere. So what I'm asking is if I keep your kids and charlie here, can you take the P.J. And Gabe to SAL?" Amy asked.

"Of course mom. Spencer and I need a break from the twins, so I will."

"Thanks Teddy! It means bunches!"

Teddy walked out of the kitchen and yelled for everyone that is going to come in the room. She explained the situation and told them all to get in the car.

When they got to super adventure land, they first went on the roller coasters, they had lots of fun.

"Come on Teddy! Your acting like mom! Not wanting to go on rides!" Gabe whinned

"First of all I am a mom. Second, I have been upside down 5 times! Can't you give a woman a chance to sit!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Well at least we can go to the restaurant to eat, I'm starving." P.J. said,

They went to the most tasty restaurant in SAL and sat down.

"Oh I think I'm gonna get the flatbread, that sounds amazing." Teddy said.

The waiter came for them to order.

"I will have a double cheese burger, extra fries with bacon and cheese, oh a small pizza, and DIET remember diet coke. I still wanna look good for my girlfriend Jo. Heh." Gabe finished his order and the waiter with wide eyes moved to P.J.

As the siblings and Spencer were talking they heard a yell from the kitchen.

"Fire! Ahhhh!" The fat Italian chef yelled.

"Oh my gosh Spencer! We have to get out of here!" Teddy screamed.

The restaurant was a double floor and they were at the top.

"Teddy go! Gabe, P.J. go! I'm right behind you!" Spencer yelled through the flames.

As they were going down the stairs and Teddy, Gabe and, P.J. reached the bottom, the stairs broke out sending Spencer down with the stairs to the bottom of the restaurant.

"Spencer!" Teddy screamed tears pouring from her eyes. She was about to jump for Spencer but was grabbed by P.J.

"No! No! No! He can't be gone, he can't!" Teddy sobbed into P.J.'s shirt when they got out.

"Shh Teddy shh."

Out of the corner of Gabe's eye he saw a man laying on a stretcher that looked just like Spencer!

"Teddy! Spencer! He is alive and over there! He yelled.

Teddy rushed over and saw her fiancé's body. He was unconscious and extremely bruised up.

"Spencer! Oh my God. Is he gonna be ok?" Teddy asked the paramedic.

"If your family you can come in the ambulance with us and we will rush him to the hospital."

Teddy, Gabe, and P.J. went into the ambulance and rushed Spencer to the hospital. Teddy held Spencer's hand the whole time and told kept telling herself it will be ok. She had already called her parents and they said they will meet her at the hospital with Spencer's parents.

When they got to the hospital they rushed Spencer out leaving Teddy to sob in her brothers arms. Teddy's parents rushed in without the kids because the left them with Debbie Dooley.

"Teddy how is he?" Amy, as a nurse always wanted to know what was going on.

"I don't know mom! They won't tell me anything! I'm just so scared!" Teddy sobbed.

"Oh honey." Amy embraced her daughter.

They waited at the hospital with the Walsh family for six hours. They were all worried. Teddy thought to herself it Spencer dies their babies will never know him.

"Um Spencer Walsh?" A doctor came out.

"Yes! How is he?" Teddy immediately asked.

The doctor replied with a firm look on his face, "I'm sorry but..."

cliffhanger! Sorry! What is wrong with Spencer!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm sorry but Spencer has gone into a coma. We fixed his broken leg but he was not waking up. He is on life support. I'm so sorry." With that the doctor left.

Teddy felt like her world just shattered into a million pieces.

"No." Teddy started quietly.

"Teddy I'm-" Amy started.

"No! Why did he have to go last? Why did the stairs break at that moment? Why did this happen to us?" Teddy broke out sobbing frantically in her dad's arms.

P.J. and Gabe went home after the news and Teddy's parents stayed. The Walsh's left because they were too saddened by the news.

Teddy went into Spencer's room and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Spencer...I love you baby. Please don't die on me. I need you. How will the twins know you? They will grow up without a father without you! Please wake up. I have to go. I love you."

*One month later*

Spencer has been in a coma for one month now and Teddy has basically shut down besides her kids. She stopped going to work and school and stopped her life whatsoever. Today Spencer's parents decided to take him off life support because they don't want him to suffer.

Teddy walked into the hospital for the 100th time that week and went to his room. His parents have already said their goodbyes and they told the nurse to pull the plug while Teddy was there.

"Spencer, hi baby. I brought the babies here with me today. They have gotten so big since you last saw them. I love you and never forget that." They nurse pulled the plug and Teddy her rapid beeping sounds.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked frantically.

"He's back! We got him!"

"Teddy I love you and our babies." Spencer said with a sore voice.

"Spencer! Teddy hugged her fiancé she loved so much.

* Three days later*

Spencer was aloud to go home today. He was still on crutches for his broken leg but he was healing everyday.

"Ready to go home Spencer?" Teddy asked.

"Yea babe. I can't wait to get out of this boring hospital!"

When they got home Teddy helped Spencer up the steps and opened the door to reveal a welcome home party for him. His closest friends were there, the Duncan family and, his parents.

They had lots of fun at the party and soon everyone left.

"Spencer you really scared me I thought you were gonna die.." Teddy started as they were on their bed.

"Well babe, I'm here now just with a large blue cast on my shin. Haha." Spencer joked. He saw Teddy didn't laugh and he picked up her chin and kissed her. He started to remove his shirt but Teddy said,

"Babe the twins are in the room. And you should rest."

"Okay, goodnight babe I love you."

"I love you too Spencer.

Yay! Spence is still alive! I need suggestions please! Love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Ivy are you ready to graduate today?" Teddy yelled to her best friend.

Today was their graduation. The school was allowing Teddy to graduate with them even if she did online schooling. The girls put their gowns own and their hats and walked out to where they were sitting.

"Ivy I'm so nervous! I mean once we take those last steps, we are legal adults!"

"But first we got to party!" Ivy yelled.

They called the honors class first after Victor's speech. Teddy and Spencer was in the honors class so they were going to be called first.

"Teddy Duncan." They announcer said into the microphone.

Teddy accepted her diploma and heard lots of yells from her loud family. The graduating class yelled Teddy over and over again. She felt like she was sitting on top of the world.

After the ceremony Teddy and Spencer were having their party together with lots of their friends and family.

All of their friends left and they were left with the family.

"It's time for the Duncan and Walsh family talent show!" Amy yelled into her hand as if she had a microphone.

"First up we have The Bob Duncan Experience!"

"Ok ok! Hah...this is for my lovely wife Amy."

"And a one! Two! Three! Four!

Rocky Mountain chick you make my heart go tick!

When your not here I'm sick sick sick!"

They continued to play until Gabe begged them to stop.

"Now P.J. And Gabe!" Amy yelled.

"Okay! We are doing improve! We need suggestions from the audience." Gabe asked.

"Ooh a lawyer and an apple!" Spencer said. He was still injured but was getting his cast off soon.

"Nope we need a cop and a banana."

"A cop and a banana?" Spencer questioned.

"Prefect choice! I'm just a cop strolling and eating a banana." P.J. started.

"Hey! Stop eating that banana! It's mine!" Gabe grabbed the banana.

"And done."

The family clapped slowly unable to process what just happened.

"Okay! Now I sing! I'm going to sing-." Amy was cut off with they door opening.

"Hellooo everybody! It's grandma!" Grandma Duncan walked through the front door.

"Who left the door open?!" Amy whined.

"Oh my. Is this Hercules in my sons house?"

"Oh mom!"

"Bobby you look like a movie star!" Linda Duncan said while holding her sons arm.

"Oh mom stop hehe."

"Presents?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yes." She pulled out a small doll for Charlie.

"well I like cash." Gabe said firmly.

"Grandma is on a fixed income buddy."

The talent show went on and Amy and grandma sang together. It was very bad.

"Teddy and Spencer sing!" Charlie begged.

"Ok let's sing Teddy!" Spencer said.

Spencer hobbled over to his guitar and sat on the stool with Teddy.

Teddy sang:

"It's a little bit funny. This feeling inside.

I'm not one of those who can easily hide.

I don't have much money but boy,

If I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live."

Spencer sang:

"If I was a sculpture, but then again no.

Or a man who make potions, in a traveling show.

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do.

My gift is my song and this ones for you.

Together:

"And you can tell everybody. This is your song.

It may be quite simple but now that it's done.

I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down inward,

How wonderful life is while your In the world.

The reason why I'm not updating is because I get no comments! I kept Spencer but I don't get any reviews! So next chapter at 25! Thanks bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Teddy we need to talk." Spencer said walking into the nursery room. It was the end of their summer August 30, 2014.

"What's wrong babe?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing it's just that we should start thinking about college."

"College? College Spencer? Do you know how much that would cost? And who would look after the babies?" Teddy asked loudly.

"I was doing some research online. I want to be a singer but you want to be a journalist. I was thinking if I could change your mind, we could both attend BIPA and both become singers." Spencer suggested.

"Spencer I would love to be a singer but what about the kids?"

"Well that's when something amazing happened! Because of how smart we are to get high honors, BIPA, the college, is going to let us do classes from a house in Boston right near BIPA!"

"So are you saying that we get to go to college for free and be able to watch the babies!?" Teddy was very excited.

"And that's not all... My parents want to buy us a house as an early wedding gift!" Spencer yelled.

"What? Spencer we are beyond blessed now! We have two little babies, having the ability to go to college, and getting a house for free!"

The next day Spencer and Teddy had to tell both families the news and that they would be moving to Boston. It was hard for Teddy to say goodbye but an opportunity like this was not likely to happen again. The families were both at a restaurant and they were going to spill the news to them.

"So mom, dad. Spencer and I have this wonderful opportunity to go to BIPA for free. And Spencer's parents would like to buy a house as and early wedding gift for us. What do you think?" Teddy asked her parents.

"Well Teddy that's a wonderful idea. But! If you do get famous you must let me be in ten of your shows!" Amy concluded.

"Five." Teddy bargained.

"Seven no less!" Amy yelled.

"Fine."

One week later The little family was ready to go to Boston. They said bye to their families and their furniture was sent to their new house. After the flight they went to their new house and were amazed.

"Oh Spencer this house is beautiful!" Teddy screamed running into the house with the twins. Spencer lugged the luggage in and held Teddy around the waist looking into their house.

"This is your new home Jacob and grace!" Teddy said to her 6 month old babies.

Hi! So I didn't get 25 but I will still update! Thanks guys! Follow, favorite, review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Spencer get up we have class." Teddy rolled her husband over. It was one long month of school and taking care of almost 8 month olds. It was September, 30.

"Ugh babe can't we have a day off today! I'm tired!"

"Just get your lazy butt off the bed."

Today the school wanted them to come on campus. Once a week they would do this. They had a babysitter From the school watching them. Once they got to the school they walked hand in hand to their first class. They sat down next to each other and waited for the professor to come in.

"Hi!" And overly excited girl that looked just like Ivy said sitting next to her.

"Oh um hi. Do I know you?" Teddy questioned.

"Oh no! I just thought I be nice to the new girl here. I'm Robynne by the way!"

"Well hello Robynne! I'm Teddy. You look a lot like my best friend back home!"

"Really? Well it was nice meeting you! Here's my number." She scribbled her number on a paper. "Call me!" Robynne said.

"I will! I think we will be very great friends!"

With that said the professor walked into the room and introduced the two new students and told the class that they were homeschoolers and just coming to classes at the school once a week.

After classes Teddy and Spencer heard on the school intercom that they wold be having auditions for a recording company and if you win you get all your college credits to graduate and signed with a recording agency.

"Spencer! We have to do it! If we graduate early everything will go amazing! With the babies and such too!"

"We will babe! And if we get signed that's amazing!"

The couple quickly went to the auditorium to sign up. This is a once and a lifetime experience! The couple went backstage and decided they would play the song they played at their talent show at home.

"Next!" One of the producers said.

"Ready Teddy? I can't wait!"

"Hi I'm Teddy!" Teddy said to the producers.

"Hey I'm Spencer!" Spencer yelled to them.

"Why hello Teddy and Spencer? I'm thinking this is a duet?"

"Yes you are correct! We will be singing Your Song."

"Let's hear it!"

Teddy sang:

"It's a little bit funny. This feeling inside.

I'm not one of those who can easily hide.

I don't have much money but boy,

If I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live."

Spencer sang:

"If I was a sculpture, but then again no.

Or a man who make potions, in a traveling show.

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do.

My gift is my song and this ones for you.

Together:

"And you can tell everybody. This is your song.

It may be quite simple but now that it's done.

I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down inward,

How wonderful life is while your In the world.

"Wow that was beautiful! I have no negative thoughts about it! Oh my goodness I loved it!" All the producers talked quietly.

"So do you sing separately too?"

"Yes we do but we prefer to sing together." Teddy replied.

"Well if you won we would put you together, but we want to hear you separately so we get a feel for who you are."

Teddy and Spencer looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay well I will go first then. This is a song I wrote called Ready or Not." Teddy replied.

H-Hey H-Hey

H-H-Hey (H-Hey)

Oooooooooooooo

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,

Who sits at the curb and waits for the world

But I'm about to break out, about to break out

I'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly

Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey

And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah

I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh

Light my heart up baby like a match stick

Ohh ohh ohh

And hit the gas quick

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Hello my name is... (Teddy)

Nice to meet you

I think you're famous

Where have I seen you?

You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate

Livin' like a fairytale

We could have a palace right next to Oprah

37 cars and a yacht down in Boca

Take me away wherever you say

Yeah we could be setting sail

Like ohh ohh ohh

Light my heart up baby like a matchstick

Ohh ohh ohh

And hit the gas quick

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not here I come, here I come

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)

Ready or not (here I come, oh)

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Boombada Boombada Boombada

Ready or not!

"Oh my I can see a music video for this!" The producer replied.

"Teddy that was amazing and sexy." Spencer whispered into her ear. "And for me I will sing a song I wrote called One Step Closer." Spencer said.

Woahhh ohh, hey hey

Listen

I can't keep chasing you around,

All of this running just bringing me down, it's got me down

Every time I look at you the angels sing,

I hope you hear them too ohhhhhhhh,

Oh, I hope you here them too

Got me feeling hypnotized, and girl it makes me feel alive

Heeyyyy Yeahhh

I'd climb the highest mountain,

And I'd sail across the sea,

Baby for you I'd do anything

I'd fly up to the moon,

I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue

Just to get one step closer to you

Don't hesitate there's no better time

Than now baby the sky is falling down

Well baby are you down, down, down, down

I could wait forever and a day,

Just to have you look my way (just look my way)

Look my way yeah

It's in every little thing I do

'Cause baby I do it all for you,

Heeyyy yeahhh

I'd climb the highest mountain,

And I'd sail across the sea,

Baby for you I'd do anything

I'd fly up to the moon,

I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue

Just to get one step closer to you

I will write you a million love songs,

Just to hear you sing,

Baby, for you I'd do anything

I'd fight superman just to hold your hand,

I have to get one step closer to you

And now your in my arms I knew it from the start

That I'd never break your heart

If this ain't love then nothing else is I'd do anything for just one kiss

I'd climb the highest mountain,

I'd sail across the sea

For you I'd do anything

I'd plan a picnic on the moon

Just for me and you [x2]

I will write you a million love songs,

Just to hear you sing baby

For you I'd do everything

Yeah, I'd fight superman just to hold your hand

Have to get one step closer to you,

ooohhh, yeahhhh

Just to get one step closer to you

"Oh that was wonderful! Teddy and Spencer tomorrow we will announce the winners! Come back here tomorrow at 12!

"Alrighty we will see you then!" Teddy yelled.

Okay! Sorry I've been gone so long! The teachers at school have been dumping tons of homework on us and first comes school then fanfiction! So yup here's the next chap! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Today Teddy and Spencer were going back to the auditorium to see of they won. They were both very nervous but wanted to know.

"Spence I'm so nervous!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Hey babe I think we did amazing so we have a chance!" Spencer replied rubbing his fiancé's back.

"Hello everyone! You are the people who we thought were the best! The winner today will get a full time music career and get all your credits to graduate early!" The producers started.

Spencer held Teddy's hand tight as the producers said who was eliminated.

"Jim Bob and Lou I'm sorry but the world does not want to listen to bad bagpipe playing on a CD! And Alex you just sound terrible so bye!" The producer yelled.

"Wow their harsh!" Teddy whispered in Spencer's ear.

"And our two finalists! Spencer and Teddy, and Andrew West."

"And the winner that will get to graduate and get a full time music career! And the winner is..."

Teddy held Spencer's hand tightly and her heart was beating fast.

"Teddy and Spencer!"

"Ahhhh! Oh my God Spencer we won! I love you!"

Spencer picked Teddy up and twirled he around. They were going to be singers, just like he always dreamed!

The couple walked back to their car with their diplomas for early graduation and drove home. They were going to surprise their parents in Denver and tell them in person. They would soon sell their house in Boston and buy a new home in California.

"Jacob, Gracie! We won we're gonna live in California!"

The babies babbled happily.

The next day The little family packed up and went to Logan airport to fly to Denver. They were very excited to tell their parents about the next chapter of their lives. They boarded their flight and took their seats that were in the back. Grace kept crying and would not be quiet.

"Shh baby Shh." Teddy tried everything but she wouldn't stop crying!

"Will you shut your baby up!" A round woman with short hair said sitting next to Teddy.

"I'm sorry mam but- Mrs. Dabney?"

"Teddy? Wow I haven't seen you for a while...I'm glad." She murmured the last part.

"Wow! Where have you been! We saw you sold your house about a year ago!"

"Oh I hated cold Denver so I decided to fly cross country, because I'm too lazy to drive and then meet back in Denver again with my son Rodney!"

They chatted for a while about Teddy's kids and Grace finally quieted down. Four hours later they landed in Denver.

"Great seeing you Mrs. Dabney!"

"Okay bye!"

"Okay Spencer so here is the plan. We rent a car and drive to my house and you call your parents to come over. We have P.J. and only him make dinner and then we tell them over dinner!"

The family got in the car and drove to the Duncan house. Teddy let herself in with her key and saw her mom sitting on the couch.

"Teddy!? Your home so early! I have you didn't drop out!" Amy exclaimed.

"Nope mom! I have some news but I need the whole family here and dinner by P.J.!"

A couple hours later the whole Duncan clan was back together and the Walsh's. They all sat down at the table with homemade pizza's in front of them!

"Alrighty your probably wondering why Spencer, the kids, and I are here. Well here it is!" Teddy told them about the competition and what you won at the end.

"Well did you win?" Amy obviously wanted to know if her kids were gonna be famous, because she would be famous! She thought!

"Yes! Spencer and I are going to be famous musicians!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Yes yes yes! I'm going to be on stage!" Amy posed.

"No mom we are not you. You only get to be in 7 shows sadly." Teddy replied.

The next two weeks went by fast they were preparing to go to California. They sold their home in Boston and bought a new one in California near the beach so they could have fun beach days.

Teddy sat in her seat at the airport after saying goodbye to her family. She was thinking to herself. Did she make the right decision by moving to California with Spencer? Was she even going to be famous? Well she will find out soon in the near future.

The End! Alright! I'm going to make a sequel posted sometime next week in which the twins will be two and it will begin with their wedding since they are now 20 and their singing career! So brace yourselves! The next story will be called... Wait! I need your help! I have 3 story names in mind so you pick!

1. Starting fresh

2. This is the start of something new

3. Famous life


	16. Authors note

**Hi! So it's me Susanna! **So I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel has been up for quite a while now so check it out! I got many VIEWS but only 2 REVIEWS. So thanks please read it! :) (:

**SusannaOppong 2014 **


End file.
